


Motive Video

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, NSFW, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: for one reason or another, the new motive video isn’t exactly what you and your boyfriend komaeda are expecting–but hey, what’s to say you won’t pass up an opportunity when it presents itself?





	Motive Video

Imagine that, even though it’s the absolute last thing you want to do at the moment, your hand is in Komaeda’s as he leads you through the doors to the movie theatre.

You don’t want to see another motive. You don’t want any new reasons to have your classmates kill each other, not after everything that’s happened so far. But with some gentle reassurance from your boyfriend, as well as Monokuma’s shrieky announcements that attendance is required, you find yourself hopping up the steps of the theatre, and finding a comfortable seat in the very back. While the other students file in and find their seats, Nagito reaches a hand over to rest on your own, squeezing it comfortingly as he whispers that everything is going to be all right. As the camera whirrs and the movie begins, he’s telling you that it doesn’t matter what this motive is–neither of you will succumb to it.

“Aaah~!”

And then, while you’re looking softly into his eyes, curiousity flashes over both of your faces–and when you collectively glance back towards the screen, the picture is not at all what you expected.

It’s a woman sprawled on all fours, over a couch–and she’s getting railed by a man from behind, the two of them crying out in staged pleasure.

It’s a porno. In a movie theatre. With all of your other classmates just a few rows in front of you.

“EW!”

Saionji shrieks from the front row, tearing out of her seat faster than light as she dashes out the theatre doors. Quickly following her is a red-faced Hinata and a panicked Tsumiki, then Nidai dragging both Akane and Ibuki out of the showing, despite their whining. In clusters, the rest of your class hurry out of the theatre at a collective pace, and before long, the only ones left are you and your boyfriend.

“Hm…those two kind of look like us, don’t they?”

Komaeda’s comment baffles you, as much as the goofy grin on his face–how in the world do the two of you look like the pornstars on screen?!

But in the moment, you come to realize that he’s teasing you–and at just the thought of Nagito having his way with you in full view of a camera, your entire face turns to a beet red. Your boyfriend leans in closer, his hand resting not-so-innocently on your knee, and all you can do is turn your head away as he purrs into your neck.

“You’re so cute…I wonder, do you even consider how often I think of you? How much I’ve fantasized about…well, I’m sure you can guess by now, can’t you?”

Just the implications of what he’s talking about is sending a shiver down your spine–you’ve only been together once, and it was awkward and messy and you were so embarrassed about it afterwards. After all that, does Komaeda really think about you so much..?

By the way his fingers are slipping further on, to pull your knees apart, you have a feeling that’s exactly the case. With little resistance, you smother the noises you’re making in your hand, as your boyfriend touches you through your shorts, a sly grin on his lips as he murmurs how cute you look. 

“As interesting as it might be, I have to say that I wouldn’t want to record you like this. Just the thought of someone else…seeing you so vulnerable, it makes me…” 

You can tell how much he wants to say it, but like many of his thoughts, he holds it back–he’s probably reminding himself that he’s trash, and that he doesn’t deserve you in the first place. But you tend to think otherwise.

“Nagito…”

A glimmer shines in his eyes as you speak his name–but his movements halt the moment you have your hand on the tent in his pants. Before he can utter a word, you start to palm him through his clothing, watching his fingers falter at pleasuring you as the tables are turned. He’s got such a sweet, flushed look on his face, you almost want to just cuddle him instead–but you’re both so worked up now, you refuse to stop until you see that lovely ‘o’ face your boyfriend is so good at making-

“Komaeda? Are you still in here..? Monokuma wants everyone outside!”

But alas, it’s just not meant to be–the second Hinata pops out of the theatre door, you both pull your hands away and feign innocence. You wave to let him know you’re present, and once he’s ducked out back the door, the two of you stand from your seats, an uncomfortable tent in Nagito’s pants.

“I guess we should go…it wouldn’t do for you to get in trouble.”

There’s no way your classmates won’t piece together what you were doing–and so, letting your inhibitions go a little bit, you lean in to your boyfriend’s ear and softly murmur to him. 

“Don’t worry, my love. Just wait a little longer…and I’ll make sure that problem of yours is taken care of~”


End file.
